Thereby, the disclosure relates to the use of screens of a type which are known as autostereoscopic screens and used in order to represent 3D pictures such that they can be three-dimensionally perceived without special glasses. Such screens comprise a pixel matrix with a multitude of pixels as well as an optical grid which is arranged in front of the pixel matrix, wherein the pixels of the pixel matrix are arranged such that they form a multitude of rows which are arranged equidistantly next to one another and are with a vertical row direction or one which is inclined with respect to the vertical, and wherein the optical grid comprises a family of strip-like structures which are orientated parallel to the rows and are arranged equidistantly next to one another and in each case sets at least one defined propagation plane for light departing from the pixels, said propagation plane spanned from a defined horizontal propagation direction and the row direction.
A particular class of autostereoscopic screens, which are indicated as light field displays, are characterised by a certain geometry. With regard to these screens, a period length of the optical grid which is defined by a lateral offset of adjacent strip-like structures corresponds to an integer multiple of a lateral offset of the directly adjacent rows of pixels, wherein this factor is greater than two. Such a screen is described e.g. by H. Hoshino, F. Okano, H. Isono and I. Yuyama in J. Opt. Soc. Am. A 15, 2059, 1998.
The rows of such a matrix screen can be distributed in a cyclical sequence onto a number of channels which corresponds to the integer ratio between the row distance and the grid period. The light departing from the matrix screen is then guided or limited by the grid such that light departing from the pixels of each of these channels forms beams or light bundles, which are directed in a parallel manner behind the grid, on account of the special geometry. A designated use of the screen then envisages each of these channels being activated with picture information of exactly one view of a multitude of views which correspond to parallel projections of a scene from slightly differing directions. Then therefore exactly one of these views is reproduced on the pixels of each of these channels. A light field arises in a viewing space in front of the screen, in which light field a viewer of the screen can move and with both eyes sees two pictures which in each case result as a mixture of different ones of the parallel-projected views. These pictures then correspond to two centrally projected pictures which as stereoscopic half-pictures complement one another into a stereopicture, so that the viewer perceives the scene in a three-dimensional manner, and specifically from a direction which depends on his position. This type of picture reproduction is known as integral imaging. However, only relatively small picture depths can be realistically reproduced in this manner.